This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Blowout preventers (BOPs) are used extensively throughout the oil and gas industry. Typical blowout preventers are used as a large specialized valve or similar mechanical device that seal, control, and monitor oil and gas wells. The two categories of blowout preventers that are most prevalent are ram blowout preventers and annular blowout preventers. Blowout preventer stacks frequently utilize both types, typically with at least one annular blowout preventer stacked above several ram blowout preventers. The ram units in ram blowout preventers allow for both the shearing of the drill pipe and the sealing of the blowout preventer. A blowout preventer stack may be secured to a wellhead and may provide a safe means for sealing the well in the event of a system failure.
In a typical ram blowout preventer, a ram bonnet assembly may be bolted to the main body using a number of high tensile bolts or studs. These bolts are required to hold the bonnet in position to enable the sealing arrangements to work effectively. During normal operation, the blowout preventers may be subject to pressures up to 20,000 psi, or even higher. To be able to operate against and to contain fluids at such pressures, blowout preventers are becoming larger and stronger. Blowout preventer stacks, including related devices, 30 feet or more in height are increasingly common. Further, ram-type blowout preventers may require interchangeable parts to be used with pipe having different sizes and strengths. Such requirements, if not impractical, may require the presence of personnel at locations that can be hazardous, and may be limited due to particular size or equipment restrictions.